Amor de verano
by A.V.M.B
Summary: Esta es la primer historia que subo. El, un chico popular y envidiado por todas. Ella, la hija del maestro de ciencias de la escuela. Que pasara cuando sus caminos se cruzan.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de verano**

Era una tarde de verano, el sol se ocultaba en el ultimo día de clases y una joven de 14 años llegaba a su casa.

-Temp vas a comer-se escucho una voz desde la cocina.

-No, mamá gracias-contesto subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Temperance Brennan tenía 14 años, era una joven hermosa, inteligente, noble y sobre todo feliz. Ella vivía con su padre Max Brennan profesor de ciencias en una preparatoria, con su madre Cristine Brennan ama de casa y su hermano Russel Brennan mayor por un año. No tenía muchos amigos ya que era rechazada por su alto IQ, sin embargo su hermano era muy famoso en su escuela pero no tanto como el peor alumno de su padre: Seeley Booth, jugador de basketball, guapo, atlético, caballeroso y respetuoso ya que ahora vivía con abuelo porque su padre era un ebrio y abusaba físicamente de él, su abuelo, Hank Booth o como el lo llamaba: popfs. Antes de caer ne las manos de su abuelo, Seeley era un violento y egoísta joven, pero Hank le hizo ver lo que realmente vale la pena, que no es necesaria la violencia para conseguir lo que quería. Pero a Temperance le parecía una persona arrogante, presumida y orgulloso pero apuesto.

Una vez en su habitación, Tempe agarro su libro de Historia Universal de su librero repleto de libros de diversos temas: tribus del mundo, historia, paleontólogia y por supuesto lo que ella quería estudiar. Antropólogia Forense. Ella estuvo leyendo un buen rato hasta que fue interrumpido por su padre.

-Tempe puedo pasar?-

-Claro pasa, papá-respondió sentándose en su cama.

-Tempe, te quiero pedir un favor-dijo sentándose a su lado

-Por supuesto, que nesesitas-

-Como ya sabes me ofrecí en la primaria del vecindario para la regularizacion de ciencias-

-Si papá, que pasa?-

-Mira, Seeley va muy mal en ciencias y me pidió regularizarlo, y le dije que si-

-NO PAPÁ! NO! es insoportable solo piensa en so mismo y en meter sus adorados goles-

-Son canastas, anda Tempe, te pagara, es buena persona y muy agradable si lo tratas, anda Tempe, por favor, SI?-

-Cuanto tiempo seria?-

-Gracias sabría que lo harías-dijo levantándose de la cama- Mañana empiezas a las 9:00, serán todas las vacaciones, va muy mal, suerte- Dijo saliendo de su cuarto

-Pero yo nunca dije que si-

Eran las 23:46 y Tempe seguía despierta no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama por su trabajo de verano, la asustaba y la emocionaba a la vez, iba pasar todas las vacaciones con el chico mas envidiado en la escuela, iba a ser su tutora.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien se que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto pero quiero su opinión: lo quieren largo o corto

Bones no me pertenece, si haci fuera byb se hubieran casado y pelant estaría tres metros bajo tierra

A la mañana siguiente, el sol salía por el horizonte, los rotos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas azul cielo de la habitación de Tempe y esta se despertaba por la tanta de proporción de peso en su cama, lentamente abre sus hermosos ojos azules para encontrarse con los de su madre.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- Dijo su mamá amorosamente sentada en su cama

-Cuanto tiempo llevas mirándome-

-Lo suficiente, oye tu padre me a contado sobre tu trabajo de verano-

-Mamá me acabo de levantar, enserio tenemos que hablar de eso?-

-Solo contéstame una pregunta: Es el chico del que me hablaste? El que va contigo en latín?-

-Si mamá, es él, es tan odioso, tan orgulloso, tan presumido, tan, tan...-

-Tan guapo?-

-si!- suspiro-que? oh no no es nada atractivo, bueno para mi gusto porque para todas es una especie de "dios"-dijo dibujando las comillas con sus dedos.

-Ok, Tempe eres pésima mintiendo, hija a mi no me engañas, estas enamorada-

-No como crees yo enamorada? ... Es tan Obio?

-Un poco pero es normal, y masa tu edad-

-Genial ahora me tratas como una adolesente con crisis de hormonas-

-Tempe esto es normal, estas pasando por una etapa difícil llena de cambios de humor y todo eso, pero ve lo de este modo, eso quiere decir que te ya casi eres una mujer y esta mujercita ya tiene que levantarse, vamos levántate- dijo poniéndose de pie -Vamos el desayuno esta casi listo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Tempe mira el reloj eléctrico que tiene en su mesita de noche que marca 07:32, y de repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

-Hey! Tempe puedo pasar?-Se escucho la voz de su e hermano de el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro pasa, Russ-

-Tempe cuando me ibas a decir lo de Seeley?

-Genial, tu también-

- Así que es cierto, Tempe mira el es un mujeriego y aparte no me cae bien, por por que accediste a ser tu tutora? Te gusta?-

-Porque todos están con lo mismo?-

-Te gusta! No lo puedo creer, pero bueno no es tu tipo, en serio, te lo digo por tu bien-

-Russ por favor, desde cuando das concejos, créeme se cuidarme sola, ahora si me disculpas voy a bañarme necesito estar lista para mi nuevo trabajo- dijo dirigiéndose al baño

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí- grito para que la escuchara y bajo a ver televisión a la sala de estar.

Una vez abajo, Russ se dio cuenta que su padre tenía una conversación por teléfono.

Seeley lo siento no podré regularizarte la surguio un contratiempo

"no se preocupe prof conseguiré a otra persona de todas maneras. Gracias"

Espera Seeley, yo ya te conseguí a alguien

"A quien?"

Mi hija ,Tempe la conoces va en la escuela?

"No creo que no, pero al que si conozco es a Russ, una pregunta va él a estar ahí? "

No, creo que no, va salir con sus amigos. Por?

"Mmm ni me llevo muy bien con el y no quiero meterme en problemas"

Ok bueno puedes venir a las 9:00 ella ya estar lista

"Gracias prof me a salvado lo veo en hora y media hasta luego"

Adiós Seeley

**Porfavor comenten les gusto, no les gusto, no defería dedicarme a esto, comenten porfa **

**Besos **

**Vicky**


	3. Primer día

Primer día

Hora y media mas tarde un coche aparcaba enfrente de la casa de la familia Brennan y de este bajaba un joven de unos 15 o 16 años con unos jeans negros, una playera blanca, unos converse negros, una chamarra de cuero negra y lentes de sol.(N/A: trate de imaginármelo lo mas sexy posible XD)

Tempe se encontraba en su habitación observando aquella hermosa imagen, sin darse cuenta suspiro fuertemente y sonrió por lo que estaba viendo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que su hermano seguía en casa, bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras pensaba "por que no olvidan lo ocurrido y hacen las pases? pelearse por una mujer, que irracional" al llegar a la planta baja se escucho que una mano tocaba la puerta, iba a abrir la puerta pero era demasiado tarde. Su hermano ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

- No creí que tuvieras el valor de venir- dijo Russel a su interlocutor

-Pensé que no ibas estar, no quiero tener problemas, Russ- contesto Seeley

-Creíste que la iba a dejar sola en la casa contigo? Creíste que seria fácil seducir a mi hermana como hiciste con Cam? -

-Mira yo no la seduje ella se arto de ti ...- en ese momento ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que recibió en el ojo un golpe de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el y por instinto se lo respondió. Russ se aventó enzima de el comenzó a golpearlo.

- Russ, que te pasa?- dijo su hermana tratando de quitarlo de encima de su cliente. Ambos se detuvieron al escuchan aquella voz femenina y Seeley que entonses le dolía el ojo se le olvido el dolor observar aquellos ojos azules verdosos tan hermosos.

- Russ que te pasa?-repitió levantando a su hermano de su compañero de latín. En ese momento el teléfono de Russ recibió un mensaje . Se trataba de Ángela Montenegro. Su novia.

Hola cariño, entonces pasas por mi para ir al cine?- Angie 3

- Quien es?- pregunto Tempe a su e hermano

- Mi novia, Ángela creo que no la conoces-

- Sales con Ángela? Ángela Montenegro?-se metió Seeley a la conversación

-Si, también pretendes quitármela-

-Yo no te quite nada, como te dije se harto de ti, dijo que no eres su tipo-

-Degraciado- dijo para volver a golpearlo

-Russ cálmate, será mejor que te vallas con tu novia talvez te relajes-

-No pienso dejarte sola-

-Russ vete- lo miro desafiante

- ok- y contesto el mensaje

Claro Amor, paso por ti en 15 minutos- Russ

-Mas te vale que no le hagas nada, te advierto que no tendré piedad-dijo Russ a Seeley

-tranquilo se cuidarme solo- dijo el jugador de baloncesto.

-jajaja muy gracioso- dijo sarcástico el hermano de la tutora- cualquier cosa me llamas, Tempe ok?

-Si Russ no te preocupes, ahora vete, y por favor no vuelvas hasta que te tranquilices- dijo señalándole la salida

-no se te ocurra hacerle algo, Booth- dijo una vez en el umbral de la puerta

- Ahh! Adiós Russ- dijo su hermana cerrando la puerta en la cara- Perdona a mi hermano se exalta demaciado cuando se trate de chicas. Ven te pondré hielo en el ojo-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- contesto su interlocutor

-Se ve muy mal, anda ven-dijo en la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador sacando los hielos

-Bueno ya que insistes-

-Oye, podrías contarme como ocurrieron la cosas entre tu y mi hermano?-

-Acaso Russ no te lo contó?-

-Si pero quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia-

-Bueno, hace año y medio o dos Cam y yo fuimos novios, de los clásicos que se separan y vuelven pero al final quedamos como buenos amigos. Luego Russ y Cam anduvieron por dos meses, y entonces ella llego un día y dijo que ya no lo soportaba por que era muy celoso y decía que por que estaba tanto tiempo conmigo, Cam se arto y lo dejo. Pero ella y yo aprendimos que si no función a la primera porque funcionaria a la quinta… Ahh! con cuidado, trátame con cariño- dijo quejándose por el hielo en el ojo

-Perdón, no fue mi intención-

-No hay problema-

-Y quien es Ángela Montenegro?-

-Es una gran amiga, sabes deberías conocerla te la presentare, serian grandes amigas-

-Bueno si quieres, pero no soy buena haciendo amigos-

-Pero si tu me caes muy bien-

-Esa es tu opinión-

-Si bueno sabes que creo que me… me voy no podré concentrarme con el dolor- "y menos con tus ojos tan hermosos" pensó- Y te pido disculpas por el mal momento con Russ-

-No hay problema... Ah y gracia por la explicación-

-De nada? Bueno mejor me voy… gracias por el hielo- dijo una vez frente a la puerta

-No es nada- dijo abriendo la puerta

-que estés bien , adiós- se acerco y la beso… en la mejilla

-Adiós- dijo ella y al carear la puerta suspiro

Una vez afuera, con un ojo morado, Seeley Booth subía a su automóvil del cual abría salido hace no mas de 1 hora, una vez adentro tomo su teléfono, presionó una serie de números y dijo:

-Hola amigo necesito tu ayuda- dijo al escuchar que atendían al otro lado de la línea…


	4. La llamada

La llamada

"hola?"

-hola amigo, necesito tu ayuda-

"claro lo que sea"

- mira, cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que te gustaba mucho la ciencia-

" si mucho es un mundo el cual nunca terminas de conocer, un mundo…"

- si si si! Bueno el punto es que voy muy mal en ciencias y…-

"si claro yo te regularizo, te mandare mi dirección"

- Jack me podrías dejar terminar-

"claro"

- ese no es el problema, ya tengo quien me regularice…-

" entonces"

-es que ella… ELLA-

" no! Estas enamorado"

-que? No como crees la acabo de conocer hoy y es la hermana de Russ-

"Russ? Russ Brennan? El de tu equipo? El 35?"

-Si es el, tuvimos problemas por Cam y bueno aparecí en su casa para la regularización y me golpeo-

" Russ regulariza?"

-no, su papá es el maestro de ciencias de la escuela-

" entonses Russ entro a su casa, te vio y te golpeo enfrente de su papá?"

- Max no me regulariza, lo hace su hermana-

"su hermana? Que edad tiene?"

-14-

"14? Y sabe mas que tu?"

-es hija del maestro de ciencias-

" oh cierto"

-bueno el problema es que como la ciencia … no es mi fuerte y no...-

" y no quieres quedar como un idiota"

-si pero tampoco como un nerd-

"me estas diciendo nerd?"

-tu eres un nerd de mente abierta, pensaba que podrías ayudarme-

"en ciencias o a deducirla"

- en ciencias de lo otro yo me encargo.… bueno entonces tenemos un trato?-

" que ganaría yo"

-nada!-

"hecho"

-en serio! Te debo uno una, bueno me tengo que ir adiós-

"adiós"

Al escuchar aquello colgó el teléfono, lo aventó a el asiento del copiloto y se puso a pensar el la mujer que le acababa de robar el corazón, la cual se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en la cama acariciando su mejilla en la que Seeley le había dado un tierno beso.

**Pido disculpas por el CAP corticimo pero se me fue la inspiración. **

**Conenten se aceptan recomendaciones, ideas, criticas, observaciones,etc… **

**Gracias por sus comentarios me suben el animo**

**Saludos desde centro de México **

**Vicky**


End file.
